


【辉一中心】从开始到……

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 收录于DF合志《An Endless Tale》高考前三个月的作品，我当时怎么这么拼*15年初DF全员本参本文*木村辉一+神原拓也+源辉二*非原著结局续，含DXW相关妄想





	【辉一中心】从开始到……

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于DF合志《An Endless Tale》  
> 高考前三个月的作品，我当时怎么这么拼
> 
> *15年初DF全员本参本文  
> *木村辉一+神原拓也+源辉二  
> *非原著结局续，含DXW相关妄想

终于回到最初的起点。  
涉谷车站的动乱尚未平息，所以身着制服的工作人员见到五个孩子从电梯里出来时脸上除了惊诧还是惊诧，然而对面的他们只是抬头扫了挂钟一眼，接着匆忙右转奔下楼梯。  
“等等辉二！小心点别走这么快！”不然会重蹈辉一的覆辙……当然最后这句神原拓也没敢说出来。他还没粗神经到不会看气氛。  
源辉二的步伐却稍微放慢了些。像是知晓那句腹诽。  
于是织本泉毫不留情给了前方的护目镜男孩一个重击：“拓也你这个笨蛋！”  
刚要转过第三个转角，源辉二突兀地止步，在伙伴们不解的目光下，他咬咬牙，迈向下一个梯级。  
然后他明白了自己为何会在上一刻止步。  
他看到了什么？谁来告诉他。  
“我的哥哥……”失魂落魄继续走下楼，辉二呢喃着兄长的名字，“我的哥哥…辉一……辉一他在哪里？” 

从涉谷车站到最近的医院有多远？  
我们都不知道精确的数字。  
但那是木村辉一走向生命尽头的距离。  
亲人的眼泪的确落在他的额上，于空气中荡出无形的波纹。彼此的数码终端自半空掉下，落地时却变回原本的手机模样。  
斗士之魂，数码世界。恍如一场惊心动魄的梦。  
在以生命为代价的呼唤中，于此刻梦醒。 

——我的生命结束了，而你们的……才刚刚开始。 

***

神原拓也坐在餐桌前，托着腮有一下没一下地用指节叩击桌面，涣散的目光暴露了他纷乱的思绪。置于前方的蛋糕已插好蜡烛，稍稍偏过头就能看到今日的主人公专心致志打着游戏，不时还会发出兴奋的怪叫。  
晃晃脑袋，拓也打着哈欠换另一只手撑住下腮，睫毛沾着困倦的泪滴，懒懒扫了眼时钟，离六点整还差二十多分钟。  
今天是神原信也的生日，距离那次惊心动魄的战斗已经过了一年。去的时候被筛选剩下五个人，回来的时候肩并肩迈步的也还是五个人。没有什么缺失、看似成功的冒险。  
他却难以忘怀曾携手共战的第六个身影，和那句灌溉期待的“谢谢你们”。  
“叮铃——”清脆的提示音猛然扯回拓也的心神，拍拍胸口安抚自己，他撇嘴把罪魁祸首拖至面前。  
“你有一封新的简讯。”  
眼眸蓦地睁大。滴答滴答。神原拓也没有留意到指针与去年的同时重合。  
指尖颤巍巍地按下了查看，入目的内容犹如忽然收紧的绳索束缚着心脏，窒息感暴涨让他不由得张口喘息：“哈…这个是…” 

***

你想要开始吗？还是不要？  
◆YES  
◇NO 

神原拓也，决定你未来的游戏已经开始了。 

*** 

17：58PM.  
虽然这次的短信并没有强调必须在六点前到达，拓也潜意识里还是给自己定下了时限。  
——如果迟到了……  
“涉谷站到了，请乘客们……”不等广播播放完提醒，列车门刚打开一条缝拓也便铆足力气准备往外冲，之后直奔至出闸口，正前方的电梯恰好敞开梯门。  
——要是迟到了的话……  
不敢再作停歇地迈步奔跑，不断闪烁的楼层灯每一下都刺激拓也的神经，缓缓合上的钢板似乎正拼凑着他近乎绝望的面容。  
——…就再也去不了数码世界了！  
“咚——！”凌空一跃，将机会完全交付给运气的举动一如一年前那样并没有让拓也失望。揉揉发疼的膝盖，拓也忽地留意到狭窄的电梯里还站立着别的人。色彩依旧斑斓的记忆浮现，他抬头，对上了对方冷淡的视线。  
“辉…二？”  
“又是这样。”抿紧唇线的辉二依旧是记忆里的模样，尽管清楚他语气中的不耐眼神内的嫌弃，拓也丝毫不理自顾自地展露久别重逢后的喜悦，“好久不见啊辉二，你也收到短信了？”  
“嗯。”简洁回应应是显而易见的答案，辉二收回对视的目光转而关注迅速下移的楼层灯。突兀的失重让他倒吸一口气，坐在地上的拓也更是发出惊呼，他不由得皱眉：这家伙……还是老样子啊。  
“辉二，”正了正帽子，拓也边扶着扶手站起边发问，“你知道这次是要让我们去做什么吗？”  
源辉二没有再度转头，那周身散发的冷意倒是切实地传达过来。半晌他才开口：“还能是什么？拯救世界。”  
“切…装什么装嘛……”低声嘟囔着，恰时敞开的电梯门让这小小的密闭空间里凝结的气氛瞬间稀释不少，拓也解脱般地往外冲，不外乎在某节列车旁看到三个熟悉的身姿，以及……一个老头？  
咽下喉咙里的呼唤，拓也放稳了脚步朝他们走去。而那个老头在侧过头注视他走来后，做出一个意味深长的笑容。 

*** 

——你是否愿意搭乘另一趟列车，随我去往另一个地方拯救数码世界？  
——没问题！ 

*** 

空荡荡的车厢，和手中再次幻变出的武装暴龙机，拓也的目光在这两者间不断游移。他对抬头又低头的动作乐此不疲，另一节车厢里的老头也毫不厌倦他的反复，甚至双目追随着他的眼神，直到一旁的时钟兽发出了疑问才得以终止这无聊的举动：“他就是这个世界的‘队长’？”  
点点头，老头依旧注视着转而坐着发愣的拓也：“从我向他提出那个请求后得到的回答，就知道他是货真价实的‘队长’。”  
“但是，他现在的表情好奇怪啊，跟之前几个队长都不同。前几个都是又坚定又沉重的样子，为什么轮到现在这个却出现了……茫然？”  
“人类跟数码兽始终是有差别的。”老头终于转过头，直视时钟兽充满疑惑的脸，他的声音忽地低沉了好几个调，墨镜之后的眼睛带着时钟兽不懂的滞涩：“前面的队长也有失去过数码兽伙伴的，但他，失去的是人类伙伴。” 

*** 

我能够听见。听见他们的声音。  
他们离我越来越近，正朝我走来。 

*** 

源辉二现在很烦躁。  
在神原拓也一点防备都没有就答应那个老头乘坐另一趟列车后，他跟织本泉、柴山纯平以及氷见友树就近挑了个列车同样登上，反正无论哪一个都能通向数码世界。只是他万万没想到，这次的旅途竟然是有中途站。  
友树是第一个下车的。  
看着他朝远处的临时战友走去，辉二突然发觉那个在团队里年纪最小的孩子，经历了那不到一分钟的冒险后，对于未知早已游刃有余。他的内心迸发出迟来的震撼。  
接着是小泉。金发少女边走下列车边拒绝纯平跟随的请求，最后实在是烦躁了冲口一句：“你也跟来的话，辉二等等该怎么办啊！”没有雷之魂，便无法超魂进化，战力也会因此下降不少。  
纯平如她所愿怔住，舒了一口气的小泉继续迈步向前，却没料到回过神来的纯平会奔至辉二面前将雷之魂传入他的武装暴龙机，接着又马不停蹄地跳下列车。  
始终坐在长凳上的辉二目送那个身影追上小泉，直面对方的怒容傻笑着说了什么，便制止她要继续下去的斥责。他并没有意识到自己的无奈一笑。  
空荡荡的车厢，和手中再次幻变出的武装暴龙机，他闭上了眼，不愿再映入那些。  
“您已到达目的地。”  
按照那个老头的吩咐，辉二的任务只是消灭所在地的由晶界兽幻化的数码兽，然后再赶回这个世界的日本与原来的同伴会合。据说用那个小小的Xros Loader就能轻易穿越时空，还处于好奇心旺盛时期的辉二不得不说也是跃跃欲试的。  
只是，得先解决这里的敌人。  
进化成野狼兽的辉二偏过头看了看与自己同行的小孩子，大概是跟友树差不多的年纪，连进化的能力都没有却胆敢站在战场上，以那边那只数码兽的伙伴的身份。  
伙伴……辉二心里一沉，斗士之魂很好地掩盖底下神情多变的他，光剑挥舞呼啸着发出凌厉的破空声——“Licht Siegar！”  
前方的数码兽化作的光粒尚未完全消散，他的后背遭到重重一击。竟然……被偷袭了！  
因短暂的失神而被打乱了进攻的节奏，辉二还没来得及适应身体便陆续又被击中几处，左手的光剑甚至意外滑落至一旁。糟糕了…这样就不能用Zwei Siegar了…  
“大爆震！”  
将地面切割为无数大小各异的碎块，原本密集的敌人瞬间被分散开，辉二也得到喘息的机会。往钢钻兽的方向望了一眼，由于距离太远辉二只能隐约看到对方似乎不好意思地挠挠后脑，又立刻投入战斗。  
啧，被救了呢。心情突然变得郁卒，辉二不忘捡起掉落的剑刃直面重新聚拢起来的敌人。人型斗士之魂果然还是不够强吗……那么试试这个！  
“Zwei Siegar！”  
“超魂进化——玛格纳加鲁鲁兽！”  
一道白光自原地升起，进化为究极体明显更有力量的辉二扫视周围一圈，还有几个伤得不重的数码兽蠢蠢欲动。凌空一跃，辉二令它们的注意力全部投到自己身上，还吸引了不少钢钻兽战圈里的敌人。不等他们准备就绪辉二就发动了攻击：“Magna Cannonball——”他眼尖地发现火田伊织松了一口气，抓住这短短几秒回收一个装甲般的蛋状物，接着又大喊“进化吧”，一阵闪耀后他的伙伴变成了战甲兽。  
那是什么？转移进化？并没有过于在意这个问题，辉二专心致志地解决源源不断的敌人，尽管身体经过长时间战斗变得十分疲累，仍不愿意就此停歇。  
他现在，可是在拯救世界啊。  
为了不再失去伙伴，而拯救世界。 

*** 

你曾耗尽生命来保护的世界，此刻我一定会再次保护它。  
绝对，不会让你失望的。辉一！ 

*** 

白茫茫的世界，只有游离漂浮在半空的数据碎片发出的点点荧光，尽管不足以照亮太多地方，但对于行走得几近麻木的拓也而言，幸好有这微弱的差别令他素白的视野不再那么干涩，心境也因而多了几分轻松。  
在把剩余的力量托付至Brave Snatcher后，拓也便失去意识，再度醒来察觉到自己落入了这么一个纯白色世界，不断往前行，希望能够找寻到任何一个人类，数码兽也行。  
可是，他从期待变得烦躁再到现在的麻木，始终没有出现他想要看见的事物。  
“唉……”忍不住叹息，拓也微弯腰双手按在膝盖上稍作停歇。  
——拓也。  
“谁？！”敏锐地往后看，入目的仍是一成不变的虚境，拓也默叹一声将那道缥缈的呼唤归咎为自己过度疲累后产生的幻听，便又转回头动动腿脚打算继续前行。  
然而他一转身又一抬头，却看到那张轮廓分明的脸，甚至因为过近的距离而尖叫着退后，没在第一时间看清来者。  
洗得布料上的白色都失真的长裤，边角泛起年岁痕迹的衣衫，突兀的红绿色在那人身上是恰到好处的合称。他的嘴唇微张，虽未发一言然眉间已泄露点滴关切，他跟那个冷漠的辉二有着过分相似的面容，瞳孔深处却流淌着那人所没有的温纯。  
“拓也。”是他的呼唤。 

对上那双失焦的眼睛，辉一起初还带着几分诧异地挑眉，随即神情变得窘迫。他并没有想过自己与对方的重逢会带来这么大的冲击。伸手轻拍仍在发怔的拓也的右肩，辉一的笑容多了些许赧色：“怎么了吗？”  
“辉…辉一！？”意料内的惊呼，眼看着又要回到那般出神境地的伙伴辉一连忙继续开口：“是我，木村辉一。时间快要不够了，就长话短说吧。”  
“时间？”拓也挑出自己不甚理解的一个概念发问，却被有意无意地掠过。  
“正如你现在看到的那样，这个时空里所有的一切都被结晶兽吞噬同化了，”随手握住漂浮在空气里闪烁荧光的绿色晶片，辉一看向远处的眼神饱含着无奈，“包括你和我。”  
话音刚落拓也便紧张地东摸西摸确认自己究竟有没有变成一块块结晶，出乎所料的举措让辉一弯弯唇角，他拦下对方探向自己的手：“现在的我们还算是人类啦…只要晶界兽尚未对我们进行别的干预，还是可以保持自己想要的状态的。”活着的，或者死去的。  
“也就是说……”突然融入哭腔的嗓音令辉一思绪一顿，下一刻便被揽住双肩，“现在的辉一也是人类咯！对吧！”埋在一侧肩上的头颅微微发抖，这种频率辉一十分清楚是为何造成的，习惯使之抚上对方背脊的手掌就这么冻结在外套上。  
他的舌尖忽如千斤重。只要张口再吐露什么，或许就会跟对方一样情难自禁地啜泣。  
“辉一你这个混蛋！”被狠狠推开，脚下踉跄了尚未站稳已经就又被揪起，身体一震后辉一对上那双泛着一圈红的眼，“那个时候…那个时候……你为什么…为什么……！”质问着，内心却比谁都清楚那个无可奈何的答案，所以拓也才会迟迟说不出自己的愤懑之处。  
微凉的触感抚上手背，简单的肌肤相碰令拓也满腹的话语化作哽咽。“无论是谁，都会那样做的。”屈起手指使之更加紧贴对方炽热的体温，似在抚平底下的躁动，辉一不带任何犹豫地直面怒火，“如果是拓也，也会那样做的，不是吗？”  
更何况，或许我早已经……  
没有任何驳斥之言，他的嘴张张合合始终发不出一丝声响，除了被这句话搪塞的原因，便是他自身的刻意压抑，生怕声带颤动后对方只会听到自己断续的呜咽。那该有多难堪啊。  
“我…”“轰隆——”  
讶异地回头看往巨响的来源，入目的景象让拓也愕然：凭空出现的黑色寸寸吞噬着纯白的空间，由晶体构成的地板在不断的晃动中慢慢崩裂落入底下的深渊。下意识将视线投向一侧的同伴，辉一脸上显露的尽是截然相反的恬淡之色，唯有眼眸里闪烁摇摆的晦涩映射出应有的情绪。  
辉一他…一开始就知道会发生这种事？  
“没时间了，”肩膀一痛，拓也发觉自己的肩胛骨被辉一扣住，整个身躯就这么被摆弄着直面尚且完好的地区，“快点离开这里。”  
还没对眼前一系列变故做出过多反应，身体便顺从地迈开步子，待意识能够操控肢体之后拓也立刻回头，然而辉一已经杳无影踪：“辉一！”  
只一瞬的顿步，那吞噬的黑洞似是感知前方存在活物而令地板加速崩塌。脚下一空，拓也失重落下看着光亮渐远的同时，耳畔突兀地响起辉一的嗓音。  
跟刚才交谈时完全不同的，嘶哑的嗓音。 

*** 

这大概是我们面对面交流的最后一次了，毕竟整个时空都被数据化可不是那么容易的事，而且我也不希望还会再发生。  
拓也，请你带辉二离开。他还被关在一年前的今天。 

*** 

“我看到了辉一。”  
好不容易才找到辉二的拓也，确实没想到他们重逢后说的第一句话会是这个。  
“……然后呢？”  
“我不确定那是不是我的幻觉。”  
什么嘛怎么可能会是辉一呢他不是早就……幸好这次说话前经过了大脑思考，才没有让这番没心没肺的话语脱口而出。拓也很快地意识到或许对方经历了跟自己一样的不期而遇。然而他的沉默并不足以引起辉二的注意，甚至可以说，现在的辉二深陷于自己的精神世界不可自拔，像人偶那样被情绪操控，径自把脑中所想通过喉咙倾倒而出，并不在乎那唯一的听众是否用心聆听。  
“他让我离开这里，却不告诉我该怎么离开。”  
“他让我离开那个时候，却不告诉我那个时候又是什么时候。”  
“他说话怎么就变得含糊不清。他真的是木村辉一吗。”  
这样源源不绝的唠唠叨叨，让拓也找不到合适的切入点。  
拓也记起了在时河之上，在那艘轮船之中，与不同时空的英雄交谈时自己按捺着躁意提出的问题，以及后来冲击心灵的回答。  
——假如你们失去了伙伴…我是说假如而已啦，你们会…怎么面对？  
往前迈出一步使自己和辉二只余咫尺，对方此刻少得可怜的感知力捕捉到彼此的距离缩短，他因而抬起了头。  
——妖…我的伙伴说过，已经过去的事是不可能改变的，不过当我们用不同的心情去看待，过去的事就可以改变。虽然过去的事不可能改变，可是现在是可以改变的。只要我们能够改变现状，就可以改变未来。  
猛地揪住他的外套，接着一拳挥出直击脸颊。毫无准备的辉二滑坐在地，怒视着右手一撑地借力跃起：“你是想要打架吗！”  
——如果我们希望他还存在并相信他的存在，那他就真的还存在！  
单手接下对准脸颊的一击，过后却紧握住不松手，即使对方怔了怔想抽离。  
——只要心不死，既然是同伴那么他一定会回来一起战斗的！而你要做的就是贯彻大家的信念！  
空闲的手扣住辉二的肩，一如不久前辉一对自己所做的那样，但现在他的目的并非推搡对方走远。  
——所以现在，我才会在这里。  
“辉二，”少年的眼瞳里盈满光芒，与他身后那位新生的英雄的绝杀激起的火花交相辉映，仿佛目光所及之处，就是未来。辉二被这一幕夺去心神，视线遭蛊惑般粘附在上。  
他说。他斩钉截铁地说。他的语气坚定得哪怕接下来说的是虚妄之言也绝对能成为现实。  
——我带你前行。 

你看，他源辉二就是这么了解神原拓也这个人，就知道这家伙摆出这幅模样肯定不会说什么靠谱的话。  
但是，偏偏这样狂妄自大的话语，按自己的性格本应该不屑一顾甚至产生把对方打醒的冲动，然而他却难以左右视线，舍不得令那双瞳孔中跃动不止的火苗熄灭。  
拓也凝视着辉二，对方的面部表情从僵硬逐渐柔和，前一刻冻结的理智已复苏使他看向自己的目光不再无神。 

*** 

从数码世界回来之后，源辉二陷入了一个迷障。他每一次的呼吸都会刺激痛觉神经，有细微的电流贯穿他的血管，最终在胸口汇聚叠加成细碎又难以忽视的疼痛，波浪一般的，上一刻的影响尚未消退，下一秒肺腔灌入的新鲜空气又有冰冷的刺激覆盖在旧的之上。  
渐渐的，源辉二变得麻木，当他将手抵在胸膛时能够切实地感知到内里心脏跳动带出的温热，但更多的是深处空洞的凉飕飕。他便夹在冷热交战中默然。  
他觉得自己就像一块行走着的石碑，别人只能看到、感觉到他的冷硬，却永远不知道他究竟是经历过怎般的打磨才具有现在的形态。  
心的内部被时间禁锢，停留在那一年那一秒那一场惊心动魄的战斗末尾，鲜活的只有心外的一切，熙熙攘攘的人事变迁将定格在灵魂数据化的灰白画面映衬得分外单薄。双生子紧拥十月，纵然出生后被分隔两地，但还是吞吐着相同的气息夜里赏的依旧是同一轮明月。而现在，独余一人，难以释怀的一人，执拗地以一次吸气营造出两人的吐息。几乎要把肺叶掏空，这便是疼痛的源头。他痛，痛得无法前行，哪怕他叫嚣着挣扎着，双脚仍定在原地。  
所以啊，他…… 

*** 

——好。 

*** 

源辉二松拳反握住神原拓也的左手，视线越过如火般炙热的少年，投向正从远处赶来满脸雀跃的三人：跑得太快的友树一手扶着帽子险些摔倒，较慢的小泉捂着嘴哭花了脸，纯平则边跑边翻找口袋似乎想要找纸巾，却掉了一地巧克力。再远一些，在他们的身后，晶块不断粉碎，新生的世界伴着阳光朝他展露自己的面容。  
他听见木村辉一站在他背后，用温润的音色说：“真是太好了，辉二。”  
是啊，辉一，这真的是太好了。  
不再吝啬嘴角的弯度，他笑着在内心回答道。 

*** 

这是永不终结的英雄传说。我的生命已经结束了。  
——从开始  
——到结束  
而你们的旅程，才刚刚开始。  
——从开始  
——到未来 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 把一直脑补的梗写出来了，感觉自己萌萌哒【划掉】参本的中途因为学业而退出过…但最后还是能把稿子写完真的！很开心！感谢不嫌弃我的阿落落qwq！还有一起参本的大家！！！DF的战力满满吼吼吼——最后，感谢你的阅读！


End file.
